You Cut Me Open
by gloominati
Summary: After a heated night in the Drunken Dragon, Nirena Farryn and Modryn Oreyn must return to the Fighter's Guild. Can they pretend nothing has changed when in fact, nothing is the same? Follow-up to "Inappropriate Behavior." Rated M for fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story follows my first fic, "Inappropriate Behavior." Should be rated F for "fluff." ;) May get raunchier in later chapters... This isn't a songfic, but could be paired with "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, if that seems as appropriate to you as it does to me. I'm new at writing fanfiction and I appreciate constructive criticism, so please read & review!

* * *

I woke later than I usually did; the sun was already up. I lay on my side facing the window of my room at the Drunken Dragon. Sunlight streamed across my face. I blinked sleepily and breathed a deep sigh. As my mind readjusted to consciousness, I realized that my head wasn't resting on a pillow, but on someone's arm. A split second of panic, and then I relaxed as my memories of the previous night came rushing back. I smiled.

I rolled over to face my bedmate. Modryn Oreyn slept with his head on the pillow, one arm extended beneath my neck, the other draped over my waist. His breath was slow and quiet, and his expression was peaceful. As I watched him sleep, I thought about the night before and what it would mean for us. I had invited him into bed with no expectations beyond the present moment. I had admired him and wanted him for some time, and it was enough for me that he wanted to feel my body against his. But afterward, he had become sweet and serious, and it seemed that he might want more than just one night with me. I thought about it carefully. Romance was not high on my priority list, but that didn't mean I would reject the opportunity for it. After all, the main reason I had no interest in a typical relationship was that I was too committed to my pursuits in the Fighter's Guild. I had no time to deal with any man's attempts to woo me as if I were a weak and useless child. I had no patience for wounded egos when I made it clear I could take care of myself, thank you, and I was not interested in a bodyguard whose pay was the pleasure of my company.

But Oreyn was different. Oreyn understood my commitments. He understood the difficulty and the thrill of battle. He knew I could take care of myself and others besides. I was the only one he had trusted to help him track down Azani Blackheart. He appreciated my abilities. What better match could there be for me, if I had hope of finding one at all?

_Then again,_ I thought, _how do I know he wants anything more than another chance to take me to bed? What if I let myself care about him and believe he cares about me, only to have him send me away when he's bored with me?_

I stared at my companion. The passion I had shared with him the previous night was unmatched in my memory. No man (or woman) had ever felt like such a true partner in bed with me. And even if sexual passion wasn't the best foundation to build a lasting relationship on, it certainly wasn't the worst, either. And I _liked_ Oreyn. My attraction to him wasn't solely physical. But I had never allowed myself to think that we could share as much as we just had, let alone anything more.

Oreyn stirred. He breathed in deeply and blinked open his eyes, and I couldn't help smiling foolishly at him. His eyes met mine, and a smile spread across his face. "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning," I whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

I wondered if he intended that question to have so many layers of meaning. "Good. Rested. You?"

"I've never felt better," he said softly.

He reached out a hand to brush my cheek, and I felt my heart flutter like a bird that falls from its nest and then realizes, mid-drop, that it can fly. An ache crept into the back of my throat, and I realized that _this_ was the real reason I had not cared to pursue a relationship before. The rush of being wanted, the comfort of being cared for, and beneath it all, the terror of it being taken away.

I felt my eyes sting and quickly blinked. I was getting ahead of myself. There was no reason to ruin this moment. _Just enjoy it for what it is._

Oreyn ran his hand down my side and rested it on my hip, then pulled me close to him. I drew a quick breath and felt that same quaver in my chest as our lips met. We kissed sweetly, unhurriedly. He brushed his fingers through my hair and I let myself luxuriate in the feeling.

Finally, he pulled away and a hint of his usual scowl crept back into his face. "I suppose we should be preparing to head back to Chorrol," he said without enthusiasm.

"I suppose," I murmured. I smiled mischievously and snuggled closer to him, tucking my head against his chest. "Just five more minutes first."

He chuckled softly and held me to him without protest. I wrapped my arm around him and aimlessly stroked his back. _If I had to be frozen in one moment for the rest of my life, I would like it to be this one,_ I thought. _Never mind what it means or what will come later. In this moment, everything is just right._

"Nirena," he said quietly. I pulled back enough to look into his face. His eyes were serious, but he smiled. "I don't know how I ever got along without you in my life."

My heart leapt into my throat. His words meant more to me than they had any right to. It was ridiculous; it was happening too fast. But I was helpless to stop myself from falling.

I returned his smile. "Well then," I said with butterflies in my stomach, "it's a good thing you no longer have to."

** o O o **

As tempting as it was to spend another hour together in bed, we finally forced ourselves to get up and prepared to return to Chorrol. We passed a couple of other guests in the hall, and the woman giggled while the man grinned and gave Oreyn an unsubtle wink. Oreyn glared and tried to look angry, but I saw the corners of his mouth sneak themselves into a smile. I elbowed him playfully in the ribs and grinned. "I guess we weren't very discreet last night, were we?" I whispered. His cheeks colored a little.

"Yes, well, I suppose there's no harm done out here. But we'll need to be more careful when we return to Chorrol."

"I know," I reassured him. "But we have a full day's travel ahead before we get there. So relax." In reply, he smiled and patted my butt, making my armor clang noisily. We both snickered.

We each gave a curt nod to Draconis, the innkeeper, on our way out, and I could tell it was taking all his effort to suppress a knowing smirk. Unable to help myself, I waited until we were almost through the door to turn around and give him an impish wink. He contained himself until the door closed behind us, but then I heard an explosion of laughter and a triumphant, "I _knew_ it!"

I grinned at Oreyn, who looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or scold me. Finally he chuckled and sighed, "What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?"

"The best kind," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It took us a full day to return to Chorrol on foot. At first I worried that it would be awkward to travel so far together now; what would we talk about? Would we feel that we _had_ to talk? But I needn't have worried. We fell into a comfortable silence as soon as we passed through the inn's gate. Occasionally one of us would look at the other and we would both smile, and it was certainly the most pleasant journey we'd ever made together (never mind that it was only the second). But we barely spoke, except to point out landmarks and other points of interest. We were lucky enough to travel relatively undisturbed; we only dealt with a handful of wild creatures along the way.

It was after dark when Chorrol's gates finally came into view. I felt my pace slowing and realized I wasn't eager to return to the guild hall. Oreyn and I would have to pretend as if nothing was different between us, which shouldn't be too hard in itself, but there were other issues too. When would we spend time together? More to the point, _where_ would we spend time together? Could we go _anywhere_ together in town without raising suspicion? I sighed. This was the hard part. I knew we would both keep busy with guild work, but when we had some time off, would we be able to do anything but meet secretly in each other's homes? My mind wandered to thoughts of my bedroom, the seldom-used bed draped with lush sheets that my treasure-hunting skill afforded me, and I smiled a little. Maybe being forced to lock ourselves away in a room for secret trysts wouldn't be so bad after all.

Suddenly Oreyn stopped. I paused and looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"I know that you're smart enough to realize we'll have to behave as we always have while we're in public here, especially if Vilena lets me keep my rank after this stunt with Blackheart. But I want to make sure you understand that I _do_ think of you differently now." He stared into my eyes. "How we must behave in public is the act. The feelings I have for you are real. Do not doubt that."

My heart beat a little faster. I stepped toward him and put my hands on the cold steel covering his chest. "I know, Modryn," I smiled. "I would never doubt you."

"There are few people who call me Modryn," he said quietly.

"Do you prefer Oreyn?"

"No. Not from you. Not when we're alone."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips in the darkness, wondering how I could resist the temptation to do this every time I saw him in town. He pulled me close to him, and I giggled at the scraping noise our armor made as it collided. Would it ever cease to be funny, two of the guild's most fearsome fighters becoming absurd, starry-eyed lovers in the shadows? I hoped not.

Oreyn looked at me thoughtfully. "You know, I hadn't planned on returning straight to the guild tonight. I think it's best if I report the results of our mission to Vilena in the morning, alone. I mean it when I say she may not take it well. I acted without orders, and though I did it for the honor of the guild, she might not see things that way. But I don't want to think of that tonight. Tonight I want to think only of you."

I had no desire to argue. He kissed me again and then held me at arm's length. "I'll go ahead to my house. You wait a few minutes and then follow. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

I grinned mischievously and nodded, then watched as he went ahead to the gate and entered Chorrol. I practiced conjuring a scamp for a minute or two to keep myself from hurrying after him, but finally I couldn't stand it any longer. I sauntered to the gate, exchanged pleasantries with the guards, and entered the town.

As I passed my house, it occurred to me that I hadn't changed clothes in days. I detoured into Arborwatch and ran upstairs to my wardrobe. I didn't have much in the way of clothing since I spent most of my time in armor, but I found a black velvet gown that was simple and flattering. Tired of my sweaty underclothes, I decided to forgo them entirely. _It's not like I would keep them on long anyway_, I smiled to myself. I slipped on some black velvet shoes and then hurried downstairs and out the door.

If anything could be more suspicious than a well-dressed woman striding up to Oreyn's house in the middle of the night, it would be one sneaking through backyards and alleys to arrive at his side door. But sneaking felt more adventurous and I was confident in my ability to evade nosy neighbors, so I went that route. I knocked conspiratorially at his door and then let myself in, turning the key in the lock behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I saw Oreyn, I had to stifle a laugh. He must have had the same thoughts I did about needing a change of clothes. He had shed his armor and scrounged up a pair of dark red velvet pants and a white shirt that was open at the chest. He had even attempted to comb his hair down out of its standard mohawk, and it was now swept back from his forehead, giving him an exaggerated widow's peak. He looked like the leading man from a romance novel, only more…amusing.

He must have noticed me choking on my laughter, because he grinned sheepishly. "Is it too much? At least I didn't go to the trouble of digging out the doublet that matches these pants. I'm surprised this outfit even still fits; I haven't worn it in nearly ten years."

I grinned. "I'm glad I decided to change into something more comfortable. I would have felt terribly underdressed as I was."

Oreyn gave me a roguish look as he stepped toward me. "You look ravishing, darling. In armor or out of it."

I glared at him teasingly but detected no sarcasm in his tone. "Well, you _do_ clean up nicely, even if I am a little surprised to see you in velvet."

"Would you prefer to see me out of it?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "I never knew you had such a sense of humor, Modryn."

"Who said I was joking?" he leered as he reached out for my hand and pulled me to him. I smiled and ran my fingers through his carefully combed hair, causing it to stick up partway again. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me, his arms encircling my waist. He moved his hands over the silky fabric covering my back and made an approving sound, which I took to mean he had noticed my lack of a bodice. He released me and took a step back, staring hungrily into my eyes.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, opening a bottle of Surilie Brothers that had been sitting on the table.

"Of course." He poured me a glass and handed it to me before pouring some for himself. Then he raised his glass toward me.

"To new beginnings," he said quietly.

"To new beginnings." I tapped my glass against his and felt warmth rising through my body though I had yet to bring the drink to my lips. I blushed and tasted the wine. It was warm and smooth and captivating, and though I knew the thought was inane, I couldn't help thinking to myself, _Just like my host._

Oreyn seemed intent on playing the role of charming seducer for the evening. As soon as we had set our glasses down, he swept me into his arms and lifted me off the floor. I could barely contain my laughter as he carried me to the bed. I weighed more than your average fair maiden, and I could tell it took a little more effort than he anticipated. But I let him have his display of strength and didn't let out a single giggle.

He set me gently on the bed and then stood. In a smooth motion, he took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

I stared at his well-formed shoulders and chest, an appreciative smile forming on my lips. I sat up and turned my back to Oreyn, sweeping my hair off my neck as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I need a little help with these buttons," I said coyly, glancing down at the row of velvet-covered buttons down my back.

Oreyn leered. "I know of a more efficient way to separate that fabric, but I suppose you wouldn't want me damaging your lovely gown."

"Aren't you impatient?" I teased, pretending to pout. "Come on, show me how nimble your fingers are."

With a sound like a purr, Oreyn slid onto the bed beside me and began undoing my buttons one at a time. As more of my midnight-hued skin was bared he trailed a row of kisses down my back, making me shiver. He had barely passed my shoulder blades when he made an impatient noise and suddenly pulled open the back of my dress, sending buttons flying.

I whirled around, feigning anger. "Now look what you've done!"

"If you don't want your dress ruined, maybe you should get one with fewer buttons," he growled devilishly. Then he pressed his lips hungrily to mine.

As we kissed, Oreyn's hands went to my shoulders and he slid my dress down to my waist, his hands then making their way back up my body. I pulled my wrists free of the drooping sleeves and pushed Oreyn away as I stood. He glared as I moved beyond his reach, but I just smiled playfully. I slid the dress past my hips and let it fall to the floor. I watched Oreyn's eyes catch fire with lust.

"Are you going to keep those pants on all night?" I teased. The words were barely out of my mouth before he had pulled his ridiculous breeches off and thrown them across the room. Giggling, I clambered back onto the bed. I pushed Oreyn forcefully back onto the mattress and kissed him voraciously as I straddled him.

We pressed our bodies tightly together, our hands roaming freely. I could feel his erection throbbing against my abdomen as his hands brushed down the length of my body, over my waist and hips down to my ass and thighs. He caressed and squeezed, and he growled as he kissed me, sending vibrations from his mouth to mine. I could feel myself getting wet. I couldn't resist any longer. I shifted my weight and without warning slid myself onto his cock.

Oreyn gasped as my warmth enveloped him. His gasp became a feral snarl and he grinned madly at he. His eyes blazed as he grasped my waist and began thrusting upward into me. My eyes rolled back and I moaned as he pumped his hips furiously. I pressed myself against him as closely as I could, feeling every muscle flex and relax rhythmically against my body. Our eyes locked, two pairs of fiery embers burning into each other as we ground our bodies sensuously together.

Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned us both over, keeping me held tightly to him as he positioned me on my back. I relaxed back onto the bed and wiggled myself into a more comfortable position. Then he resumed his thrusts, harder now that he had more leverage. I snaked my legs around his before sliding them up to wrap around his waist. I felt him enter me deeper as I shifted myself backward. He murmured his appreciation and lowered his head, guiding my breast to his mouth with one hand. I moaned softly as he held my nipple between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. I began grinding my hips upward in time with his, falling into a sensual rhythm. He released my breast and stared fiercely into my eyes, his face barely an inch from mine.

"You...are a...magnificent woman," he said between sounds of exertion. His hair was disheveled and sweaty, his breath noisy and deep. I pulled him tighter against me.

"And you...are phenomenal," I replied, my words punctuated by thrusts. He locked my mouth in a deep kiss as we worked our way to climax. Our bodies writhed together as if our flesh was nourished by each other's touch. As if on an unspoken signal we increased our fervor, feeling the heat building to an inferno between us, until finally we were swept away in orgasm. I squeezed him tightly with my whole body as I came, and I felt him stiffen before he let out a guttural moan of ecstasy. We clutched at each other, wanting there to be no space between us. Then slowly, luxuriously, we relaxed into each other's arms as a delicious glow washed over us.

Oreyn collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him gently kiss my neck before he rolled over to lie next to me, his arm draped across my stomach.

...

We lay side by side as our breathing returned to normal. I turned to face Oreyn and watched his chest rise and fall.

"I'd like to stay with you tonight," I said softly. He turned to look at me. "I know we need to be discreet, but I can be practically invisible when I want to be. No one would see me leaving here in the morning."

He smiled gently. "I would never kick you out of my bed, my dear. Discretion has its limits."

I studied his face. "How can you be so gruff and hardened in your work, yet so sweet and charming with me? It's like you're two people wrapped up in one body."

He looked at me intently. "I could ask you the same thing, you know. You're a dedicated and efficient fighter, and until yesterday I thought any man who made advances toward you would find himself afraid to even look at a woman again afterward. But you've surprised me, to say the least."

It was my turn to smile. "Any man but you who made advances toward me _would_ be afraid to approach a woman again," I purred. He laughed softly.

"What makes me so special?" he asked.

I wasn't sure I knew the answer to his question. I was irresistibly attracted to him, but there was more to it than that. Maybe I was thrilled by the challenge of breaking through his stony façade and seeing what he was like underneath. Maybe in some way it was just another quest for me. But that felt too cheap to be right. Maybe I liked him because he seemed to like me—he had lightened up on me considerably since I first joined the guild, and that made me feel extraordinary, since he didn't seem to have lightened up on anyone else. I decided to be honest.

"I haven't figured that out yet," I answered. He smiled, and my stomach felt like it was infested with ancestor moths.

"I haven't figured you out yet, either," he murmured. He pulled me close to him and kissed me gently. I nestled up against him and thanked Dibella that Oreyn had caught me staring in my moment of weakness the night before. To think that I might have completely missed this chance…I didn't want to consider it. Secure in his arms, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I love writing this story, but it's also practice for me, so if there's something you particularly liked or didn't like, please review and let me know! I appreciate concrit.

There is MORE to this story, so if you're interested in anything other than the hawt secks, keep watching for the next chapter. ;)


End file.
